Hymn to Eros
by GoldenRat
Summary: [One Shot] CupidHighlander. Methos ends up wandering into Trevor's bar and mourns his lost beloved, Alexa.


Title: Hymn to Eros

Series: Cupid Highlander

Notes: Part of the Holder of Shadow Cycle, 1998 CE.

Disclaimer: Neither Cupid or Highlander belong to me. This is for fun, not profit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking"

╚talking in Ancient Greek╝

Trevor opened the bar early on Wednesdays; it gave him time to think of Claire's group therapy sessions from the night before. As he was setting up, a man Trevor recognized walked in and slouched down on a bar stool. "I'll have a beer."

Reaching under the bar, Trevor pulled out a bottle, popped off the cap and slide it down the bar. ╚So, how did you lose this love?╝

Seemingly not hearing him, the man took a long pull of his beer before lowering the bottle and turning to look blankly at Trevor. "What did you say?"

╚You know I'm not Emmortal.╝ Rolling his eyes, Trevor shook his head in exasperation.

╚Emmortal...╝ the man mumbled to himself, gazing thoughtfully at his beer as he remembered.

-----Elis, Ancient Mythological Greece-----

Serving as a sculptor in a small shrine dedicated to Hephaistos. Methos was considered a master of the craft and had been given a private studio located on the holy grounds in which to work.

He cursed softly as he felt the presence of a divine behind him. Turning around, he saw one of the Kourai Khryseai‡ behind him. Sighing, he laid down his tools and bowed low. ╚I am honored by your presence, Golden Maiden. How may I serve you?╝

╚This one is surprised to see this Emmortal working in this house of Master. This Emmortal knows that it can't dedicate itself to Master,╝ said the Kourai Khryseai, almost unemotionally.

Straightening from his bow, Methos replied calmly. ╚I know my duty, but it is not yet the time, as you well know.╝ Giving the Kourai Khryseai a significant look, he continued, ╚Until then I am free to wonder the world as I will. With no interference from the divine.╝

╚This Emmortal is correct. Forgive this one's curiosity.╝ Bowing shallowly in apology the Kourai Khryseai disappeared from his view.

-----can anyone tell me what city Cupid was set, Present Day-----

"It's not like I would hurt you. Even if I am mortal now, I honor the Holder of Shadow. But—" here Trevor raised his hand as if to stop the other man from saying anything, despite his obviously inattentive expression. "You can still talk to me. After all, who better to remember a love with then Eros?" Handing Methos another beer, Trevor leaned casually against the bar turning his full attention on the man before him.

Taking the bottle, Methos rolled it between his hands as he stared off into space, face emotionless but a deep sadness in his eyes. "Alexa..." Methos almost sighed out her name, before facing Trevor. Not looking at him, so much as through him. "She was dying of cancer, when we met. We traveled the world together, I saw all the same old things through her eyes." Here Methos paused before giving a sad little laugh, "they were still old but they signified something, almost shined with meaning."

Finally taking a drink of his beer Methos smiled gently, mournfully. Shaking his head, he seemed to notice his audience. Standing up, he walked to the door with his hand on the doorknob he stopped turning back to Trevor. "Eros, hmm?" Methos asked thoughtfully. "In return for the beer—" he stopped and looked Trevor searchingly. "—and the chance to remember. I offer you this."

Softly at first, then steadily gaining volume Methos chanted:

╚I call, great Eros, the source of sweet delight, holy and pure, and charming to the sight; darting, and winged, impetuous fierce desire, with Gods and mortals playing, wandering fire: agile and twofold, keeper of the keys of heaven and earth, the air, and spreading seas; of all that earth's fertile realms contains, by which the all parent Goddess life sustains, or dismal Tartaros is doomed to keep, widely extended, or the sounding deep; for thee all nature's various realms obey, who rulest alone, with universal sway.╝¤

Then Methos brought his hand to his heart and bowed, opening the door and leaving the bar.

Trevor lost in his own memories, didn't notice Methos leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‡ The Kourai Khryseai were animate statues of beautiful maidens forged out of gold by the divine smith Hephaistos. These Automatons attended the god in his Olympian palace.

¤ Excerpt from Orphic Hymn 58 to Eros


End file.
